Learn From Each Other
by amberissmiling
Summary: Finchel one shot. It's smutty smut smut smut. Rachel is ready to sleep with Finn...maybe. But she's nervous. Finn is DEFINITELY ready to sleep with Rachel, but he's just as nervous as she is.


Rachel can't concentrate on her homework. It's not that she doesn't understand how to do it…she does. She just can't keep her mind on her homework while Finn is in the same room. Doing their homework together every day sounded like a good idea at the time, but now she's thinking he needs to leave her room. Or the state. Yeah, if he wasn't even in this state, maybe _then _she'd be able to concentrate on her homework.

She wants to jump his bones. Is that what they call it? She nodded slightly. Sounds right, anyway. She definitely wants to. But she has no clue what she's doing, and he's already done it. Rachel frowns at the little tug on her heart that thought causes. She and Finn weren't dating when he slept with Santana, and she keeps reminding herself of that. It really doesn't help, though. She never even asked him if he and Quinn had sex…probably because she'd have to kill herself (or him) if they did. That can't be healthy, can it?

Finn looked up from the floor and caught her frown. "What's wrong, babe?" he asks her, rubbing her knuckles with his hand.

Rachel plastered a bright fake smile on her face and shook her head. "Nothing. My homework's just confusing."

Finn watched her face as she looked back down at her book. Her homework didn't put that sadness in her eyes. A wave of disappointment washed over him. He would give anything to take sleeping with Santana back. Sure, he's a dude and dudes are supposed to want to have sex with sexy cheerleaders. But Finn hadn't really wanted to have sex with Santana and then after it was over a horrible weight had sat on his shoulders. It was still there, and every time Rachel got that sad look in her eyes it got heavier.

He watched her for a minute. Everything about her was beautiful. He didn't even have to touch her skin to feel her; when she was around, his entire body knew it. Everything that was lacking between him and Santana was there with him and Rachel. It always had been. His body wanted her body and only her body- it was really that simple.

Not that she let him really touch her anymore. He sighed when he thought about it; since he slept with Santana and made the completely idiotic choice of going back out with Quinn, Rachel had thankfully taken him back. But she didn't let him touch her anymore, and she always pulled away when they were making out before he could even think about touching her boobs.

He snuck a glance at her chest, pouting. He really missed them. "Finn," Rachel said and he guiltily jerked his gaze up to meet hers.

"Yeah?" he said, clearing his throat.

"You love me, right?" she asked.

Not letting his gaze waver, he looked into her eyes. "I do." Rachel nodded, biting her lip. He put his notebook down and rose to sit on the bed beside her. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

She shrugged, not looking at him. "Nothing," she said. "Never mind."

Finn used his finger to tip her chin up towards him, frowning at the sadness in her eyes. "Does it hurt you to be with me?' he asked her.

"Of course not," she said in a not entirely convincing voice. "Don't be silly."

"You can't hide your feelings from me, Rachel. I know you too well."

Rachel rolled her eyes and used her hand to remove his from her chin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't let me touch you anymore," he told her sadly.

Rachel's eyes flew to him. "You touch me all of the time," she said.

Finn shook his head. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Rachel stood up. Before she'd gotten depressed about Finn and his countless women (or two, whatever), she'd really wanted nothing more than to have him touch every part of her. But every time she thought about it, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Santana and Quinn. Was that childish? Yes. Could she help it? Nope. "I don't know what you want me to say," she said finally.

"How about the truth?" he asked, looking up at her from the bed.

"I want to have sex with you," she said. His mouth dropped open and his eyes got wide. She continued, "I really do. I think about it all of the time. I picture your hands on me and all of the parts of your body I want to touch…" She broke off. He was still just staring at her, shocked. "And then I think about the girls that have already touched you and already know those places," she said softly. "And all of a sudden, I don't want to sleep with you any more."

Whatever fire her first words had started was put out by the ice water of her last words. What had just happened? "Rachel," he said, reaching for her hand. "If you're going to be with me, you're going to have to let that go."

"Would you be able to?" she asked him. "If I had slept with Jesse and you were still a virgin, wouldn't you spend all of your time agonizing over how you could possibly compare to my first?"

"Rachel, you were in love with Jesse. It makes my stomach hurt to even think about you two together," he told her honestly. "I didn't even like Santana. What we did…it wasn't making love. It was barely sex. It was _nothing_."

"I wasn't in love with Jesse." Rachel pulled her hand away from his, shaking her head. "You slept with the most experienced girl at school, Finn. How can I compete with that?"

"Baby, you don't have to compete with that," he told her. "You're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with."

"What about Quinn?" she said, holding her breath for his answer.

"What about her?" he asked. When she glared at him, he shrugged. "I thought that all of my problems would be solved if Quinn and I were back together. They weren't. They were worse because I wasn't with the girl I wanted." He stood up, moving to stand in front of her. "It's always been you that I wanted, Rachel. Always."

"Did you sleep with her?" she asked, flinching as if he was getting ready to hit her.

"No," he told her, confused. "Why would you think I'd slept with her?"

"Because she was your girlfriend and you've both already had sex?"

Finn shook his head. "I didn't realize you thought we'd slept together. She was in the Celibacy Club, right?"

Rachel snorted. "She was president of the Celibacy Club when she got pregnant."

"Oh yeah," he said, shrugging. "Whatever, I never slept with her." Sure, he'd liked making out with Quinn; it helped him to keep his mind off of Rachel. Sort of. It seems like his mind will always be partially on Rachel, no matter what he's doing.

"Didn't you want to?"

Finn looked at her worriedly. "What are we talking about here?"

"You and Quinn."

"Do we have to? I mean, I know it was stupid of me to date her again, but I broke up with her because I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

"But you did love her?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I love you," he said again. "I've always loved you."

"Finn Hudson, did you love Quinn or not?"

"No," he told her, frustrated. "I didn't love Quinn. Well, I mean, I cared about her, I guess, but I've never been _in _love with her." Rachel stared at him. "What do you want me to say, Rachel? Just tell me what to say and I'll say it and then we can get back to our homework."

Rachel leaned her head into his chest. "I don't know what to do," she told him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head. "About what?"

She pulled her head back and looked at him. "No, I mean…I don't know what to _do_." When he still looked confused, she growled. "Finn, I don't know how to have sex!"

Finn blinked. If she kept talking about sex, he was going to have to excuse himself and go to the bathroom. "I don't really, either," he told her.

"But you've done it," she reminded him.

"Kind of. I mean…I didn't really do anything." Rachel looked down and he groaned. "Rachel, I'm just trying to say that as nervous as you are about having sex, I'm even more nervous. I love you. I want you. I want it to be good for you, and I haven't really had a very good experience."

"Okay," Rachel said, holding her hand up. "Is there any way you could stop referencing your time with Santana?"

Finn sat down hard on the bed. "Should I just stop talking?"

"Probably," Rachel told him.

Finn smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm really, really sorry. You're the only girl I've ever really loved, you know that, right?"

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "As nice as it is to hear, I'm not sure I believe it," she told him.

"Believe me, Rach," he told her, taking her hand again. "It's true. There's only one girl for Finn Hudson, and it's Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled at him. She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. Was she going to ask? Should she? What would he say? He'd probably think she's crazy. But maybe she _is _crazy. And he seems to like her crazy anyway, right?

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked her.

"I was thinking," she said slowly. "If I don't know what I'm doing, and you don't know what you're doing…maybe we could learn together?"

Finn shook his head, sure he'd blanked out for a moment. "Wait, what do you mean? Like look stuff up on the internet and whatever?"

Rachel made a face. "What?"

"Well, I don't know, you're always talking about how important studying and researching things are…" he trailed off, feeling like a dumbass. Surely she wasn't saying what his entire body was praying she was saying was she?

Rachel walked to the bed and stood between his legs. "What I'm saying," she said succinctly, "is that we should _study _each others bodies."

Finn was completely unable to think (or breathe) for a full minute. When he was finally able to open his mouth, "Uh, ah...er, um," was all that came out.

Rachel shook her head, embarrassed. Turning around, she said, "Never mind."

"No, wait, Rachel," he told her, grabbing her arm. "You can't just say something that completely fries my brain like that and then walk away."

She turned around and looked at him. "It's fine if you think it's stupid or whatever, okay? We can just go back to studying."

Finn made a "WTF?" face. "That's what I'm talking about. You can't say "let's learn together" and then talk about our…our _bodies_…and then just say forget it. If you put those words in a sentence," he stopped, thinking about it. "If you use those words together in the same _day_, then it's going to mess with my head."

Rachel threw up her arms in exasperation. "It's like you're trying to communicate with me," she told him, "but I can't figure out what you're trying to say!"

Finn stood up, pulling her body to his. When they were chest to chest, he bent down and kissed her, his hands moving up to get tangled in her hair. "My body," he told her when he broke off the kiss, "is all yours."

Rachel smiled, dazed. "Yeah?"

Finn nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah. Whenever you decide you want it, it's here."

"What if I want it now?" she asked him. Because she did. She _really _did.

Finn's hands tightened into the clothes at her waist. "It's yours."

Rachel looked up at him for a minute. "So how do we do this?" she asked him. "Who goes first?"

"I want to go first," he told her. He had been dying to explore every inch of Rachel's body since almost the first time he'd met her (not counting the first time they sang together because she scared him).

Rachel nodded. "So do I just…what?"

Finn looked at the door. "Are you sure your dads aren't going to be home until late?"

"I'm sure," she told him. "It's date night." She looked from Finn to the bed to Finn to the bed to Finn. "Do I, uh, lie down?" Finn nodded, watching her. "And I guess I should take my clothes off?"

Finn closed his eyes tightly, nodding. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. He was pretty sure that looking at Rachel without any clothes on would kill him. His head (and other parts of his body) would explode. He was going to die before he'd even got to touch her. How is that fair?

"Okay," she said timidly. "I'm ready."

Finn opened one eye and looked at her lying on the bed. She had taken _everything _off. Oh God, oh God, oh God…He closed his eyes again.

"Finn?" she said, unsure.

Steeling himself, Finn opened his eyes and looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. "Rachel," he whispered, moving closer to the bed. "You're perfect."

Rachel relaxed a little at his words, watching him. He ran his hand along her thigh and she gasped at the warmth his touch brought her. "So soft," he said, his other hand touching her right thigh. His hands moved higher, circling her tiny waist for a second, then moving on up to cup her breasts.

"I know they're small," Rachel said self consciously, "but-"

Finn put his hand to her mouth, silencing her. She'd always talked too much, but what she was saying now was just wrong. Instead of vocally soothing her, he lowered his head, kissing each breast lightly. Rachel watched him, her embarrassment giving way to something else. Something that made her breath catch in her throat. Finn licked her nipples, feeling them pebble beneath his tongue. He closed his eyes again and breathed her in, not quite able to believe that this was actually happening.

He kissed her neck, then her jaw. His lips met hers hungrily as his hands ran down her body. He wanted to touch every part of her. Her legs had always driven him crazy and her ass…dear Lord, she had the sweetest ass he'd ever seen. Cupping it with both hands, he pulled her hips to his. Rachel moaned into the kiss, arching into him. She cried out when his fingers moved between her legs. "Finn," she gasped, looking up at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked her, every part of him completely still. Wasn't that where his hand goes? Shit, he should have asked Puck.

Rachel nodded, not wanting him to stop but feeling a little overwhelmed by all the things she was feeling. His eyes held hers as his fingers parted her folds, then rubbed against her. When his finger moved against her nub, she shrieked. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed.

Finn shook his head, watching her face. He moved his fingers again and she moaned, throwing her head back against the bed. Just watching her was driving him crazy. She was so wet, and that was a good thing, right? It sure felt like a good thing. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. It felt like an amazing thing.

Rachel didn't know what was happening to her body but she liked it. Oh God, she liked it. She couldn't stop the small gasps that escaped her lips at his touch. Heat was pooling in her stomach and her entire body was tensed, waiting for…something. Was it supposed to feel this good? Why hadn't they done this before? So much time wasted.

Finn moved his hand and Rachel looked at him, disgruntled. He smiled, sliding his finger down into her. "Oh," she gasped softly as he moved it in and out of her. Rubbing his thumb against her, he kept moving his finger inside her. He felt her entire body begin to shake. He didn't know much, but this seemed like a good thing.

"Finn, Finn, Finn," she cried, arching her back and grinding herself against his hand. "Please," she said, not sure of what she was asking for.

Finn lowered his head to gently suck her nipple, grinning when she moaned loudly. He'd never seen Rachel so out of control and he wanted more of it. "Do you like it?" he asked her.

Rachel tossed her head back and forth, feeling something close to pain. "It's too much," she said, her breathing ragged. "I don't know…"

"Let go, Rach," he told her. "Just let go." Rachel wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Her entire body trembled under his and he felt her tighten around his fingers.

The moan started in her chest and escaped from her lips as waves of heat moved throughout her body. Finn watched her fall apart, smiling as she wildly rode his hand. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Well," she said when her breathing had calmed down, "that was new."

Finn laughed, unable to stop himself. He was turned on to the point that he was in intense physical pain and he was laughing. He shook his head. Only Rachel could touch every part of him. "I'm not done," he told her.

"Shouldn't it be my turn?" she asked him, still feeling slight shocks move throughout her body.

"Not yet," he told her. "In a minute."

Rachel watched him as he ran his hands down her legs, kissing her calves, the backs of her knees, and the inside of her thighs. Every touch of his lips sent a thrill of heat to her center. When his lips moved farther up her legs, she sat up. "Finn, what are you-"

He was dying to taste her. His tongue sliding between her legs shut her up. Dropping back down on the bed, Rachel's hands automatically moved into his hair. Her legs began shaking around him and he smiled. His tongue moved up from her base to the sensitive bundle of nerves above it and she screamed. Raising his head to look at her, he replaced his tongue with his thumb. "You okay Rach?"

She squirmed under him. "Go back," she panted. "Do that thing that you were doing."

"You like that?" he asked her, smiling.

"Mmmm," she groaned as he kept moving his thumb. "Please?"

Finn lowered his head, licking her again. She moaned, tightening her hands in his hair. At this point, he didn't care if she pulled it all out. He'd gladly rock the bald look. Still watching her face, he teased her with his tongue, putting a finger inside of her. She almost came off of the bed. "Finn!" she cried, sitting up. "Stop!"

He looked at her. "Stop?" he asked, confused.

"No, God, no, don't stop. More, please."

Rachel Berry, dazed and horny, was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, her eyes were partially closed, her face flushed. He leaned up, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her lips to his. His tongue thrust into her mouth, playing with hers. His other hand continued to move, causing her to whimper. "Finn," she said, breaking off the kiss, "I need more."

His breathing ragged, he watched her face as he kept teasing her with his hand. "It's my turn," she said, throwing her head back and moving beneath him.

Lowering his head, he licked her neck. "If you touch me," he said against her skin, nipping at it, "it's going to be over." Being honest, he admitted to himself that it was almost over anyway. He couldn't hold it together when she was moaning like that, moving like that.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you about to…?"

Finn grimaced, embarrassed. "Probably."

She scooted away from him on the bed. "Take your clothes off."

Finn shook his head, reaching for her. "It's okay, we can do the rest later."

"I want to do it now," she said, breathing heavily. "Please, Finn?"

"Are you sure?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded, staring into his eyes. Finn groaned. Everything she did was sexy. "Please?" she asked.

Finn sighed and stood up, pulling his shirt off. Rachel moved towards him and he held up a hand to stop her. "I'm serious, Rach, you can't touch me." She nodded, moving back.

He pulled out his wallet, looking for the condom he'd put in it without really expecting to use it. "You don't need a condom," she told him.

He looked at her. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "I'm on birth control for other reasons, but it works for this, too." She smiled slightly.

"I'm clean," he told her. After Puck had found out he'd slept with Santana, he'd gone with Finn to the health clinic to make sure he'd not caught something Ajax wouldn't wash off. Even though he'd worn a condom, Puck had put the fear of God in him.

"I know," Rachel said. "Noah told me." She was sure Noah had been trying to make her feel better, but it hadn't really worked.

"What?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?"

"No," he said, his gaze moving over her. "No we do not."

Rachel smiled at him. "Then take off your clothes and come here."

Finn pushed his pants and underwear down, getting tangled up in them and almost falling. Rachel laughed softly and looked at him. "I love you," she said. The words were like a balm to his frayed nerves.

Getting out of his clothes (finally), he moved to the bed, lying down beside her. "I love you, too," he told her, kissing her as his hand once again found her center. Rachel moaned again, turning to her side and putting her leg over his.

"I'm ready," she whispered against his lips, her teeth tugging gently at his bottom one.

Finn's fingers slid down into her wetness, and Rachel's hips moved on their own under him. "It's going to hurt," he told her lowly.

"I know," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm still ready."

Finn rolled her onto her back, placing himself between her legs. Rachel wrapped her legs around his hips, watching his face. "Okay," he told her, suddenly terrified.

Rachel, sensing his nervousness, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes held hers as he slowly slid inside of her, this thumb once again rubbing against her in the small circles that drove her crazy.

Rachel arched up into him, burying him deep inside her. She cried out, closing her eyes against the pain. Finn placed soft kisses on her cheeks, her jaw, her lips. He didn't move, because he knew that if he did he'd be done. It was a miracle he hadn't already came; nothing had felt more incredible in his life than being inside her. She clenched around him and he almost passed out.

She opened her eyes, her body adjusting to the feeling of him stretching her, filling her. His thumb kept moving, causing the heat to build inside her once more. It was different this time, though. Everything was _more_. She cried out, tightening around him. She could tell by the way he was clenching his jaw that he was about to let go, but she couldn't stop her hips from moving as she moved closer and closer to the edge. "Oh, God," she cried as he moved out of her, then pushed himself back inside of her. The friction caused her entire body to shake and throb.

"Rachel," he groaned apologetically, "I've got to-" he quit talking, thrusting in and out of her, unable to stop or slow down.

The heat rose and rose inside of her until one of his thrusts pushed her over the edge. She screamed, sobbing with her release. Finn kept moving for another moment, emptying inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him after he fell on top of her, crying into his shoulder.

Finn's whole body kept shuddering, the power of his climax something he'd not been prepared for. He was never going to let Rachel get dressed. They were never going to leave this room. They were going to stay here and make love for the rest of their lives. Until they starved, anyway. He was fine with that; he figured she was too. "I love you," he told her, lifting his head and kissing away the tears on her cheeks. "That was…" he paused. "That was beautiful, Rach."

Rachel nodded, pulling his head down for a kiss. They lay like that for a moment, trying to control their breathing. "I love you too," she said softly after a while. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We're both excellent students."

Finn grinned at her, kissing her nose. "I'll be your study partner anytime," he told her. She giggled. "No, Rach, seriously, anytime. Here, at school, in my truck, during Glee Club…" He looked at her, his expression suddenly serious. "Forever."

Rachel smiled, rubbing his back. "Forever is a long time," she told him.

"Not long enough," he said, kissing her.

Rachel kissed him back, shaking her head. "You're right," she said, rubbing his lips with her thumb. "It's not long enough. But it's a good place to start."


End file.
